The Tattoos and the Quileute tribe
by HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165
Summary: Nina has some secrets. She is a werewolf. So is her brother Jacob, her last name is Black, she is dating a werewolf named... she is part of a pack
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis or Twilight_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Amber screamed as she ran in to the common room where all the house mates were sitting except Nina. "Guess what?" she questioned her house mates. "What?" everyone asked? "A certain American we all know has two tattoos." She said in a sing song voice. Just then Nina walked in wearing a white tank top. "Hey guys." She said.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I looked up at Nina she was in a tank top. I would have just stared if I hadn't noticed a tattoo. Before anyone could ask her about it the door swung open, she turned around, and exclaimed, "SETH, LEAH, JACOB!" she threw her arms around each of them. I couldn't help but to look at their left arms. I saw the same tattoo on their arms. When the last guy picked her up, her shirt lifted up her back and showed another tattoo that said _the strength of the wolf is the pack_ with a picture of a wolf under it.

End

_**Sorry it's short please review next chap may be up tonight IDK**_


	2. visiting

_**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight or HOA I wish I did**_

_**Previously on the Tattoos and the Quileute tribe**_

_When the last guy picked her up, her shirt lifted up her back and showed another tattoo that said the strength of the wolf is the pack with a picture of a wolf under it._

_**On with the story**_

_Nina P.O.V_

I was super happy that I could see my brother Jacob, my best friend almost sister, Leah, and my boyfriend that I love Seth. The only thing that could make it better is if the whole pack was here. Leah, probably reading my mind, smiled. I already knew what that smile was for. The rest of the pack was outside. I smiled back than turned my attention back to Seth. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He just smiled his dazzling smile I fell in love with and replied, "I missed you and so did the others so we thought we would come visit." We started leaning in to kiss when Amber interrupted with, "Neens aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" I sighed, knowing she would do anything to get me and Fabian together, too bad I'm already taken. "I will when all of them get inside. As if on que, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam's girlfriend Emily walked in. I hugged each one of them super tight. For Emily I dialed it down a bit making sure not to hurt her. I seemed happy on the outside and I was on the inside, I was just hoping the Cullens wouldn't stop by for a visit. I was the only other werewolf that they actually liked, the other one being Seth, so we all were pretty close. I guess I shouldn't have thought that because Alice Cullen danced in through the door. I knew she was the only one here and I was silently praying the others wouldn't come.

_Alice P.O.V._

I was walking by a cliff in England when I suddenly had the urge to visit Nina. I know what you are thinking, she is a werewolf and I am a vampire but she was one of the only ones that didn't stare us down when we walked past each other. Her and her boyfriend, Seth, would say sorry to us because of them. Than we found out they were werewolves and they found out we were vampires but they didn't have any problems with us so didn't mind them. I got to Anubis house and I saw the door open. So I walked well rather danced into the hall. I looked and saw Nina and Seth's pack standing there. Before any of them could yell at me to get out, Nina and Seth came over to me and we hugged. Nina was the first to speak, "So Alice it really is lovely to see you here." I just acted like the rest of the mutts weren't there so I could enjoy my time with Seth and Nina.

_Nina P.O.V._

I could tell Alice wasn't too happy that my pack was here but she was trying to ignore them. "Nina please introduce us." Amber whined, loudly might I add. "Alright fine, this is Seth, Leah, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Quil, Paul, Jared, and Alice." I said pointing to each as I talked, "This is Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Fabian, Mara, and Mick." Pointing to each. I could tell something was going to happen between my pack, besides Seth and I, and Alice. I don't know what it is but I will find out.

_**Next chap will be up soon please review!**_


	3. Author's Note, not bad news

_**To the anon that told me my story was on nick . com**_

_**It wasn't so I suggest whoever put it up there, DELETE IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND HURT YOU!**_


End file.
